Young Kids, Young Love
by Dimunda
Summary: A prequel to Eon Family's New Member. Ash and his mother are visiting Sinnoh for 6 months to visit Delilah's old friend, Rose. Ash is dissapointed because during that time, he has to hang out with Rose's daughter, Diamond. What will happen when he finds..
1. Diamond!

"But, Mom, why are we going to Swimmnoh?" A young black haired boy with a red shirt and blue jeans was on a boat with his mother. The woman wore a yellow dress and had brown hair. She looked down at her son and said, "It's Sinnoh, Ash, and we are going there to see my friend." Ash crossed his arms and said, "But why do I have to play with her daughter. She's a girl!" His mother laughed and said, "Diamond's a very sweet girl, Ash, and Rose needs our help taking care of her breeding center." Ash turned back to the water. Then an intercom came on and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be arriving in Sinnoh in approximately 5 minutes. Thank you." Ash's mom smiled and said, "I'm going to go get our stuff. Please be careful, Ashie."

Ash looked at her and yelled, "Mooom, I'm nine years old. Please don't call me that!" His mother laughed and walked off. Ash sighed and turned back to the water, where he gasped. The boat was moving fast, but a Vaporeon was jumping, like a dolphin, right beside it. The pokemon looked at Ash frequently and smiled, waving before it hit the water. Ash smiled and waved back. The pokemon laughed (at least that's what Ash thought it did) and dove under the water, not coming back up. Ash could see its shadow swim up ahead, toward the docks.

A minute later, the boat had docked and Ash's mother brought over his backpack, a green one. She rolled two suitcases up the dock. Ash looked around and saw the same Vaporeon come out of the water, and onto a dock. It shook its body, water flying everywhere. Ash laughed. His mother noticed and asked, "What's so funny, Ash?" Ash turned to her, a big grin on his face. He pointed into the direction of the Vaporeon, and said, "That Vaporeon." His mother looked in the direction he was pointing, and she said, "I don't see any Vaporeon. I just see an Espeon." Ash yelled, "Huh?!" He turned to see, in the spot of the Vaporeon, an Espeon sitting.

It was staring at them. Ash's mother smiled and said, "You really need to study on your pokemon skills, Ashie." Ash frowned, and the Espeon walked up the stairs, towards their direction. "Delilah!" (If that's not her name, tell me. I forgot it) Ash's mother turned to see a woman with long raven hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, walk towards them. "Rose!" the two women embraced in hugs. By Rose was a tall pokemon that bowed to Ash's mother. Rose said, "Delilah, this is my Lucario, Azula." Azula spoke, telepathically of course, bowing still, "It's an honor to meet you, ma'am." Delilah said, "Thank you, Azula." Azula reached for the suitcases, saying, "Let me take those for you." Delilah looked shocked, and said, "Well….thank you, Azula." Azula's eyes glowed, and the suitcases lifted in the air, and started to walk away. "Mommy!" Rose, Delilah, and Ash turned to see a young girl with black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a brown tank top and blue jeans. When she reached Rose, Ash noticed she was wet!

How'd you like it so far? I hope you enjoy this as much as the other stories. Well R&R for me. See yah!


	2. Ash Meet Jake Jake Meet Ash

"Diamond, why are you wet?!" Rose asked, bending down to her daughter. The girl laughed and said, "Sorry, Mommy. I guess I went for a swim." She then turned to Deliah and said, "You must be Miss Deliah. My name's Diamond." Deliah smiled sweetly and said, "Nice to meet you, Diamond." She bent down towards Ash and said, "This is my son, Ash." Diamond waved, but Ash just blushed. Deliah looked at Rose and asked, "Diamond starts her journey soon, doesn't she?" Rose nodded her head and said, "Her birthday is in two months and she'll be ten, so yeah." Ash's eyes widened and he yelled, "You're going to start your journey?!" Diamond smiled and nodded her head, saying, "Yep. I'm going to travel with my pokemon, Jake." Ash looked at the ground and frowned. He said, "I won't start my journey for seven months."

Diamond looked at him. Ash didn't see her move up to him. She grabbed his hands and he looked up, blushing. Diamond was smiling widely. She shook his hands, saying, "Don't worry. You'll be ten before you know it." Ash smiled and nodded his head. Diamond giggled, and looked towards the direction Azula was walking. Without realizing she was still holding Ash's hands, she dropped one, but held another, and ran towards Azula, dragging Ash with her. As he ran to catch up with her, she looked at him and said, "Let's race." Ash smiled. Diamond let go of his hand, and they zoomed passed Azula, Diamond bumping into her, causing her to drop the suitcases. Rose and Delilah ran by Azula. Rose yelled, "Diamond!" Deliah yelled, "Ash!"

Too late. They were already down the road, halfway to Diamond's house. Deliah picked up fallen clothes that fell out of the suitcase. Rose started to help her, when she looked at Azula, saying, "Go watch them please." Azula bowed, saying, "Yes, ma'am." She then turned and ran to the children. Rose nodded her head, smiling. She looked at Deliah and said, "I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior." Deliah laughed and said, "Its fine, I promise. Ash is sometimes the same way." They both laughed. Deliah sighed and asked, "Her, how should I say it, 'specialness' won't hurt Ash, will it?" Rose laughed and said, "Of course not." She watched her daughter run with Ash, hearing their laughs disappear along the road.

Diamond's house

Ash's eyes sparkled as he said, "Wowwww." Diamond giggled. Ash was staring at the Eevees and the Eevolutions. Diamond waved her hand in his face, saying, "Hellooooooo?" Ash snapped out of it. Ash asked, "Didn't you say you had a pokemon?" Diamond nodded her head, adding a 'uh huh'. Ash's eyes sparkled. He asked, "Can I see it?" Diamond nodded her head a whistled. Ash looked around. In the house he heard something fall and break. Diamond winced, slapped her forehead, saying, "Not again." Ash laughed, heard a door open, hearing a pokemon's voice go, "Empoleon, empole empoleo!" Then, a small brown thing ran out of the house, and was running so fast to Diamond and Ash, it looked like a brown blur. Ash ran behind Diamond, who knelt down, holding out her arms. Diamond looked at Ash, and said, "I'd move that way-" she pointed to the left, "if I were you." Ash didn't ask. The brown thing was getting closer. He moved to the left, just in time. The brown blur ran into Diamond's chest, causing her to fall back. Diamond's knees were on the ground, and she was laughing. "Stop it, Jake. That tickles!" she yelled, laughing in between. Ash looked over, his eyes sparkling. Licking Diamond's face was an Eevee.

Hope you like it. Review plez.


	3. Meet the gang!

I'm srry I haven't update in like forever, but here you go! I think I might be updating this quicker. Would've updated on Wednesday, but I'm sick. I will probably be updating over the week. Probably. Enjoy!

"You have an Eevee?!" Ash asked as Diamond stood up.

She nodded her head, and Jake, the Eevee, jumped into her arms. She patted his head, saying, "Ash, this is Jake."

Jake looked happily at Ash and said, "Eevee eve!"

Diamond smiled and said, "He says he likes you."

Ash looked at her confused. "How do you know?" he asked.

Diamond smiled nervously and said, "Um I guess I hang around with him so much, I sorta know what he says?" She laughed nervously.

Ash smiled and nodded his head. He asked, "Can Jake do any moves?"

Diamond smiled and yelled, "Of course!" She looked down at Jake and asked, "Do you wanna show Ash some moves, boy?"

The Eevee smiled and nodded his head.

Diamond said, "Ok! Let's go!"

She threw him high in the air, giggling. Jake looked down below.

Diamond pointed far off to the left and yelled, "Shadow ball, Jake!"

Jake nodded his head and small black energy formed. When he touched the ground, the energy faded away.

Diamond and Jake looked disappointed.

"Aww not again," Diamond said sadly. She then smiled and said, "We need to work on that before our journey, boy!"

Jake nodded his head. His tail then flicked in front of his face. He hit it with his paw. It went back behind him and he began to chase it.

Diamond began to laugh, and Ash joined in.

"Diamond!" "Ash!"

They looked to see their mothers arriving at the house, Azula using psychic on the suitcases.

Rose smiled and asked, "What's so funny, you two?"

Ash and Diamond pointed to a sitting Jake, who scratched his ear with a back leg.

Deliah and Rose exchanged confused looks.

Deliah looked at them and said, "Well, it's time to come in, you two, it's getting dark."

Diamond and Ash nodded their heads. Ash ran inside while Diamond picked up Jake and followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is great, Mrs. Rose!" Ash yelled, digging his fork in some more rice with gravy.

Rose giggled and said, "Thank you, Ash. I'm glad you like it."

Deliah wiped her mouth and said, "This is amazing, Rose. Where'd you learn to cook this?" 

Rose set her fork down, and said, "Oh, it's a funny story, really. You see I was in the Hoen region when I met an old friend…"

"Psst, hey, Ash," Diamond whispered, leaning over to his ear, "You wanna see some of my mom's pokemon?"

Ash nodded his head quickly. Diamond and Ash got up with their plates, placed them in the sink, and Diamond led him to the backdoor.

When they got outside, Ash saw all the Eevees and Eevolutions sleeping in the field. He saw one Flareon have fire come in and out of its mouth. The Umbreons were all at attention.

"What are those Umbreons doing, Diamond?" Ash asked as they walked, Jake joining them by jumping onto Diamond's shoulder.

She looked at them, turned back to the front, and said, "Oh they keep watch at night, in case anybody tries to steal the others. If they do, they warn me and the others."

Ash looked at her confused and asked, "Why you?" 

Diamond became nervous. "Um we're here!" she said, changing the subject.

They reached a large building that was painted dark blue and had black markings. They walked inside and Ash gasped. Diamond giggled at his reaction.

There were shelves all around the top part of the, what Ash thought, barn. There were pictures of a younger woman with a Lucario, holding a trophy and smiling. Some were of the same younger woman with a Prinplup, Staravia, Lopunny, Swampert, and a Vaporeon.

"Who's that?" Ash asked, pointing to the woman in the pictures.

Diamond giggled and said, "That's my mom, silly. When she was younger. She won a lot of region champions."

"Did she win all the ones she entered?" he asked, walking down to take a better look.

Diamond giggled again, saying, "No, not all of them. Her first few times she didn't win, but she got a lot stronger."

Diamond then turned and said, "Come on out, guys! There's a friend I want you to meet! My mom's friend's son!"

Out of nowhere came five pokemon.

Diamond smiled and said, "Ash, these are my mom's pokemon." 

She walked to a tall penguin pokemon, saying, "This is Empoleon." The pokemon bowed, saying, "Emploeo."

She walked over to a giant bird, saying, "This is Staraptor." The bird opened its wings, and then toppled over. Ash laughed.

Diamond giggled, and walked over to a rabbit looking pokemon, saying, "This is Lopunny." The rabbit looked at Staraptor with disgust.

Diamond laughed and explained, "Her and Staraptor don't get along." 

Ash looked confused and asked, "Why?" 

Diamond shrugged her shoulders and thought. She said, "You know, me and my mom don't really know why."

They both smiled.

Diamond then walked over to a large creature with fingers on its hands. "This is Swampert," Diamond said. The pokemon blinked, and then curled to the ground. Snoring was heard from it immediately.

Both Diamond and Ash laughed right then. "He's sorta….lazy at times," Diamond said through laughter.

"Vaporeon!" said a pokemon.

They turned to see a silky smooth Vaporeon. Ash's eyes sparkled. Literally.

"And this," Diamond said, "Is Crystal, my mom's Vaporeon. She's mom contest joy. They've won three Grand Festivals in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn." Diamond stroked Crystal, who smiled. "Crystal's a natural. She's beautiful and vicious in battle."

Jake then jumped onto Diamond's shoulder, and slashed at a bell around her neck. Ash then noticed Jake had one too.

"I didn't notice those before," he said, pointing to the bells.

Diamond looked down, held the bell with her middle and index finger, saying, "Oh, these? Yeah. Jake and I have had them, for like, forever!"

Ash tilted his head in confusion and asked, "Why do you guys where them?" 

He saw Diamond stiffen. She looked at Ash, smiling.

She asked, "Ash, you're my friend, right?"

Ash smiled and said, "Sure, Diamond."

She smiled even more as she asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

Ash nodded his head.

She said, "Good because what I'm about to show you, Ash, no one else can know or else you and your mom will be hurt by other people. Okay?" She looked at him, worry filled her eyes.

Ash raised and hand, saying, "I promise."

She smiled. She said, "I want you to close your eyes until Jake here barks. Okay?"

He nodded his head, and closed his eyes.

A minute passed.

"Eevee eve!" Jake barked.

Ash opened his eyes and was staring at Jake and an Espeon, with brown eyes and Diamond's necklace.

"Diamond?!" Ash asked, shocked.

So, how is it so far? Plez review for me!

Dimunda


End file.
